1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to encapsulated zinc compounds, and methods for the preparation and use thereof.
2. Technical Background
Encapsulation of waste materials into concrete is a common remediation method, but some materials can interact with cement and delay setting time or adversely affect the strength of the resulting concrete. For example, low concentrations of zinc containing compounds, such as, for example, zinc oxide and zinc salts, can significantly delay setting time and reduce the evolution of heat in a concrete material.
Concrete containing zinc compounds can suffer from long setting times and reduced functionality. Thus, there is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with the concrete remediation of waste materials. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.